vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace
The Palace is the first and main building of your town. Each upgrade of the palace unlocks many additional upgrades for your other buildings. It is useful to upgrade your palace as soon as all other required building upgrades are done. If your palace is of level 5 or less, you can use the Novice's Relocation to move your town to another kingdom. The Palace gives the Jarl access to the player's profile, with the possibility to modify some information such as town name, the Hero's name and design. It also provides many useful statistics on resources (for example, food production and consumption), attacking, defense, reinforcements as well as the hero. The Palace is the most expensive and slowest building to upgrade in your town. Building requirements: for each upgrade level, it is necessary to have a Wall upgraded to the same level of your Palace before you can launch the upgrade, and therefore a Forge and a Mine of the same level. Additionally, there are other specific requirements for various palace levels. For instance, it is necessary to have upgraded infirmary to level 6 if you want to start palace upgrade to level 7. It is necessary to upgrade Shrine of Odin to level 10 before upgrading palace to level 11 (and 18 for level 19). It is necessary to have upgraded Watchtower to level 19 before you can start upgrading Palace to level 20. Refer to table below. When you upgrade the Palace, you get a special bonus reward which is the Jarl's coffer, usually containing some materials and boosters. You can only have one Palace, and can't demolish it. Each 4 or 5 palace level upgrades, your town's illustration on the Global Map is changed to show the appearance of your new palace. Did you know that a higher level of your palace may help you to obtain knowledge and lower building time? In "Help Clansmen" you can "help" (listed as "Helps" in table below) your friends with their project. Each person that hits your Help button lowers the time left 1% (or 1 minute, whichever is greater). The higher level your palace, the more of your friends can help. The number of friends that can help are the palace level + 4. If your palace is level 10 then 14 clan members can give you help and thus lowering the time by a substantial 14%, thus saving a day in a 7 day project. Cost 1) '''Vault level 6 required, '''2) Infirmary level 6 / 14 required, 3) Oracle level 7 / 10 / 18 required, 4) Market level 8 required. 5) Barracks level 9 required. 6) Shrine of Odin level 10 required. 7) Watchtower level 11 / 19 required. 8) Vault level 20 required. 9) Hero's Abode + Infirmary 21 required. 10) Hero's Abode level 12 required. 11) Vault + Market + Workshop + Oracle + Hero's Abode 22 required. a) Values on second line are the values valid on Jan 21, 2017. The first row values are old ones, unknown if Plarium raised the cost, wrong numbers have been entered or if these numbers reflects when Hero Skill Construction Cost are in effect. Note: the last few lines have reduced cost due to the skill construction Cost. This is because most players that reach those levels have that skill when they are doing buildings/research. '''B) '''Values are with maximum building cost reduction (10%) Hero skills. Category:Buildings